With joint devices of this type, which are for example in the form of ball joints, it is often necessary to provide a seal against dirt and water in order to prevent, effectively and lastingly, any interference with the mobility of the components relative to one another, possibly due to abrasion or flushing out of a lubricant. For that purpose known sealing devices are sleeves, which are perhaps pressed by a first clamping ring radially from the outside onto the housing and also pressed by a second clamping ring radially from the outside onto a neck area of the pin axially offset outward. Such sealing devices can therefore easily be located in the impact area of small stones, sand or the like, and owing to the speed of the vehicle can be impacted with high force by foreign bodies. There is even a risk of damage by high-pressure cleaners, which are often thoughtlessly also used for cleaning sensitive areas of that type. Furthermore the additional fixing elements entail further assembly effort and risk becoming loose over a time, or also sustaining damage from outside.